Stephen Moyer
|birthplace = *Brentwood, Essex, England |role = *Bill Compton |imdb = *Stephen Moyer }}Stephen Moyer is a British actor who plays the role of Bill Compton. He is part of the initial starring cast and remains a starring cast member for the seventh, and final season. Biography Stephen was born in Essex, England and has been in a relationship with True Blood co-star Anna Paquin since the series' pilot. They became engaged in August of 2009. On August 21, 2010, the two married in a small private Malibu, California ceremony. On April 17, 2012, it was announced that Anna was expecting their twins in the Autumn. The twins, a boy and a girl, are called Charlie and Poppy. Notes * Among the guests at his wedding to Anna Paquin were Alan Ball, Elijah Wood, Sam Trammell, Carrie Preston and her husband Michael Emerson, Rutina Wesley, Jim Parrack and Todd Lowe. *He has two children from previous relationships: a son named Billy (born 2000) and a daughter named Lilac (born 2002). *Former pupil of St. Martins School, Hutton. *Was supposed to appear in the FOX drama pilot NSA Innocent (retitled Company Man), but got the role in HBO's True Blood (2008). His earlier role was taken over by Jason Behr. *Graduate of the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art. Selected filmography *''Evidence'' (2013) * The Sound of Music Live! (2013) (TV Movie) * The Barrens (2012) *''Jan'' (2012) (TV) *''Priest'' (2011) *''The Double'' (2011) *''The Caller'' (2011) *''Ice'' (2010) (TV) *''IPhineas & Ferb'' (2010) (TV) *''Open House'' (2010) *''Tribes of October'' (2009) *''True Blood'' (2008—Present) (US TV) *''Restraint'' (2008) *''Empathy'' (2007) (TV) *''The Starter Wife'' (2007) (US TV) *''88 Minutes'' (2007) *''Lilies'' (2007) (TV) *''Portovero'' (2006) *''Ravenswood'' (2006) *''Land of the Blind'' (2006) *''Waking the Dead'' (2005) (TV) *''Undiscovered'' (2005) *''The Final Quest'' (2004) (TV) *''NY-LON'' (2004) (TV) *''Deadlines'' (2004) *''Entrusted'' (2003) (TV) *''Perfect'' (2003) *''Menace'' (2002) (TV) *''Uprising'' (2001) (US TV) *''Men Only'' (2001) (TV) *''Princess of Thieves'' (2001) (TV) *''Trinity'' (2001) *''Peak Practice'' (2000) (TV) *''Quills'' (2000) *''Sunburn'' (2000) (TV) *''The Secret'' (2000) (TV) *''Cold Feet'' (1999) (TV) *''Life Support'' (1999) (TV) *''Midsomer Murders'' (1999) (TV) *''Highlander: The Raven'' (1999) (TV) *''Ultraviolet'' (1998) (TV) *''Comic Act'' (1998) *''The Grand'' (1997) (TV) *''Prince Valiant'' (1997) *''A Touch of Frost'' (1997) (TV) *''Cadfael'' (1996) (TV) *''Lord of Misrule'' (1996) (TV) *''Conjugal Rites'' (1993) (TV) True Blood Accolades *Won the Scream Award for Best Horror Actor '''(season 1) *Won the '''Emmy Award for Breakthrough Performance with Anna Paquin for "Sookie meets Bill" (Season 1) *Nominated for the Bravo A-List Award for Sexiest TV Moment with Anna Paquin for "Bill and Sookie's love scene" (season 1) *Nominated for the Teen Choice Award for Choice Summer TV Star: Male (seasons 1 and 2) *Nominated for the Saturn Award for Best Actor in Television (season 2) *Nominated for the Scream Award for Best Horror Actor '''(seasons 2 and 3) *Won the '''Saturn Award for Best Actor in Television (season 3) *Won the TV.com Award for Sexiest TV Couple '''with '''Anna Paquin (season 3) *Nominated for the Satellite Award for Best Actor in a Dramatic Series (season 3) Images Appearances Category:Cast